1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil drip collectors and more particularly pertains to a new oil drip mat apparatus for collecting oil which drips from motor vehicles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil drip collectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, oil drip collectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art oil drip collectors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,626; 3,454,124; 4,936,418; 4,875,537; 3,815,702; and 3,651,884.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new oil drip mat apparatus. The inventive device includes a base member having a planar bottom mat portion and a beveled rim fastened to the top surface of the mat portion to define a holding area. A plurality of layers of material are disposed within the holding area, with each layer performing a specific function. Two of the layers are a detergent mixture layer for absorbing and breaking down the oil, one of the layers is an animal hair layer for further absorbing oil, and one layer is a porous, stiff fibrous layer which allows passage of oil therethrough. The outermost layer is a u.v. resistant material which protects the underlying layers from the effects of the sun when the apparatus is used outdoors. If used indoors, the outermost layer is made of a porous, non-slip fabric material.
In these respects, the oil drip mat apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting oil which drips from motor vehicles and the like.